


Just Friends

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jughead is dating Betty, Pining Veronica, Tumblr Prompt, Veronica can dream though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: She had been looking for Betty, to be perfectly honest. However, as she entered the office of the Blue and Gold, she didn’t find the Girl Next Door. Instead, she found a boy, cross legged on the floor, starring up at where his Murder-Board used to be before the police confiscated it.She had to do something, right?





	

She had been looking for Betty, to be perfectly honest. However, as she entered the office of the Blue and Gold, she didn’t find the Girl Next Door. Instead, she found a boy, cross legged on the floor, starring up at where his Murder-Board used to be before the police confiscated it. 

He had bags under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

Veronica Lodge had been looking for Betty Cooper, but fate had her find Jughead Jones instead. 

She cleared her throat, causing him to look over at her. When their eyes met, she smiled.

“You alright there, Truman Capote?” 

He smirked, pushing himself up to his feet.

“Just mourning what might have been.”

“And that is?” 

“Murder Board. We nicknamed her Bertha.”

Veronica couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Jughead smiled, and Veronica pretended to ignore the blush she saw rise to his cheeks. Jughead was dating Betty. She wouldn’t ruin another relationship, intentionally or not, for her friend. 

“That’s a stupid name for a murder board.”

Jughead raised his hands in defense, now standing directly in front of his friend.

“Betty named it, not me. Don’t bite my head off.”

The pair shared another laugh, but it soon faded. Jughead seemed to zone out again, and Veronica took the opportunity to nudge his arm.

“Everything alright?”

“This entire Jason Blossom thing is just...it’s exhausting.”

He smiled at her, but there was more sadness than anything laced in it. Veronica hated that smile. It made her heart ache in her chest, and it made her want to pull him into a hug and make everything go away. As Jughead’s smile faded again, Veronica moved forward and linked his arm.

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Pop’s. I can't stop everything from going on, but I can take your mind off of it for a little while."

Jughead hesitated, but finally gave Veronica a smile. It was small and hesitant, but it was real.

“Are you treating?”

“I’ve got an in with one of the waitresses. Play your cards right, Jones, and I may just be able to get you your food for free.”

The pair shared another laugh before leaving arm and arm. 

Yes, Veronica Lodge refused to ruin this for Betty Cooper, but she always had the ability to dream of what might have been with Jughead Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr! @subject-to-feels


End file.
